


Papa Eddie

by Metalchick36



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band), Iron Maiden
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalchick36/pseuds/Metalchick36
Summary: During the Book of Souls tour, Papa Emeritus lll has a meet and greet to get to, but his mitre goes missing, so he gets the help of Steve Harris to get it back. Eddie has it and won't give it back. Then Eddie finds a female Ghost fan and has a little fun with her. (Revised and updated)





	1. Papa's hat goes missing

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Iron Maiden's YouTube videos of what Eddie the Head does backstage.

Papa was backstage getting dressed up in his robes so he could meet and greet his fans. The robes were on. It was a hot summer day, but fortunately he wouldn't be in them for very long since their set was much shorter. Now all he needed was his mitre, which is a hat that resembles a Pope's hat, except this one is more satanic looking, and then the outfit would be complete, but it was gone!

 

“Wait a minute, it was just here!” Papa thought. Maybe it fell on the floor, but he looked and it wasn't there. He looked underneath the furniture, but it wasn't under them either. It was then he heard the footsteps outside his dressing room. He peeked out the door and there it was, on top of Eddie's head.

 

The whole world who knew of Iron Maiden, knew that Eddie the head was just a man in a costume. Back then, it was just the mask, then he grew taller thanks to the stilts...or so they thought.

 

Unlike Tobias himself who pretended to be all three Papa's, plus one ghoul, Eddie was actually a real person. Well actually...a demon. The fake costume look is an illusion from his powers so he could pretend he's a guy in a costume pretending to be a demon.

 

The first time his band toured with Iron Maiden, Tobias and his band mates were shocked when they found out the truth about Eddie. But they promised to keep his secret since they had their own to keep. Plus they didn't want to end up in the pile of killer krew members that Eddie killed regularly.

 

_Eddie's POV_

 

Eddie was playing the Legacy of the Beast game that his band helped design, but right now it was down for maintenance. Eddie wasn't happy, but knew it was a part of keeping the game running smoothly.

 

He got bored and started looking for things to do. The killer krew were keeping busy with their tasks of getting things ready for when Iron Maiden take the stage next. There were no ladies backstage yet, but when he peeked outside, he saw quite a few of them standing in line. Most of them in Ghost t-shirts, but he noticed a few dressed like sexy nuns.

 

“Interesting!” he thought, but then frowned because they were there to meet Papa. But he had no doubt that the fans who came for Ghost would be converted to Iron Maiden tonight. Eddie wished that Papa were real like him, they'd have so much fun!

 

His nemesis The Beast however, wasn't happy with his character because of how much more popular Papa was than him. Even Charlotte the Harlot, who was still down in Hell, lusted for Papa and loved listening to Ghost.

 

Eddie walked by Papa's dressing room and saw the mitre. He stopped and looked at it. He's always wanted to try it on. Eddie grabs it and places it on his head. He grabs his tablet that he uses to play his game, selects the camera app, and snaps a few pictures. As he looks at the results, he smiles at how it looks on him.

 

“Um...excuse me, Eddie...could I have my hat back...please?” Eddie looks down and sees that it's Papa asking him that. But Eddie ignored him and continued to take a few more pictures, especially to show off to other band mascots like Vic Rattlehead from Megadeth, and the Deathbat guy from Avenged Sevenfold.

 

_Papa's POV_

 

Papa approached Eddie cautiously as he was afraid of whether Eddie would swing his axe at him. He asked him nicely if he could have his mitre back, but Eddie continued to take more pictures.

 

He saw one of the killer krew members and was about to ask for their help, but the guy quickly took off. Papa didn't blame him for running off, but he really needed to get to meet and greet.

 

There was only one person he could get help from, so he headed to Iron Maiden's dressing room. He finds the right door and knocks on it. Bruce Dickinson answers it.

 

“Oh hi Tobias...Er...I mean Papa. Come in mate!” Bruce greeted as he remembered that Tobias liked to get into character before the show.

 

Papa approaches Steve and asks, “I'm sorry to intrude.”

 

“Oh S'OK, you can drop by any time. Where's your 'at?” Steve asked.

 

“That's why I'm here.” Papa said.

 

“Leme guess...Eddie 'as it?” Steve asked.

 

“Yes, and I have a meet & greet I'm gonna run late for.” Papa answered.

 

“I'll get it.” Steve said, and then sighs as he gets up.

 

They both approach Eddie, who was still taking selfies.

 

“OK Eddie. Papa needs his mitre back.” Steve stated.

 

“Give me a second will ya!” Eddie said, then asked “ How does it look?”

 

Eddie can talk, but he can also communicate telepathically when he links his mind into you. He and Steve have been linked for decades even before he established Iron Maiden.

 

The first time Eddie linked into Papa, it freaked him out. Papa was getting used to it now.

 

“Yes it looks good on ya” Steve answered Eddie's question.

 

“Just a few more!” Eddie said as he takes more pictures.

 

“A'ight finish up your selfies, then give it back!” Steve demanded.

 

“Wait til Vic Rattlehead sees this!” Eddie exclaims as he finally finished.

 

Eddie takes the mitre off and then places it on Papa's head, but a little crooked.

 

Steve helps to straighten it out.

 

“So sorry about dis, it won't 'appen again.” Steve apologized.

 

“It's OK Steve, he seems to like it. I'll get him his very own.” Papa said.

 

Steve replies, “You're too kind mate, he'll like that. But first...” Then turns to Eddie and asks, “Eddie? Do ya 'ave something to say to Papa?”

 

“I'm sorry for taking your hat.” Eddie said to Papa.

 

“Apology accepted.” Papa answered.

 

“Next time ask if ye want to borrow something!” Steve scolds.

 

“I said I'm sorry!” Eddie talked back as he threw his hands up in the air.

 

One of the Ghost crew guys pops in and says while pointing at his wristwatch, “There you are! Papa, we're running a little late!”

 

“I'm coming, just had to get my mitre back.” he said, then turns to Steve and says, “Thank you again.”

 

Papa heads to the meet & greet tent and is greeted by the fans gasping and screaming. Some of them tried to take a picture, but Papa put up his hand, and they respectfully put their phone down.

 

Eddie then asks Steve, “Can I have one of those ladies tonight? I want the ones dressed like the nuns!”

 

“No!” Steve answers.

 

“Why not!?” Eddie whines.

 

“They're not one of ours.” Steve replies.

 

“But they're so hot! I've never seen blood sisters dressed like that!” Eddie exclaimed.

 

“Eddie, ya better not be getting horny! Now's not de best time!” Steve stated.

 

“Too late!” Eddie said as he grabs his crotch while giving a couple of pelvic thrusts toward Steve.

 

Steve sighs as he's now gonna have to warn Janick to watch his head when he runs underneath Eddie's legs on stage.

 

 

 


	2. Eddie's backstage fun

Eddie hid nearby as the lucky Ghost fans who got meet & greet, walked by right after meeting Papa and got pictures taken with him. He spotted the girl he wanted. She had long brunette hair and was wearing a short black dress with a nun head piece.

 

Just before she rounded the corner to exit back into the seating area, she was quickly pulled inside.

 

The people behind her had no idea she had just disappeared.

 

She stumbled to the ground and when she looked up, she saw a 7 foot tall creature. “Wait...that's Eddie!” she thought.

 

“Oh my God! You're real!” She said, feeling a bit afraid.

 

“That's right! Thought I was a man in a suit huh?” Eddie said.

 

Eddie scooped her up off the ground, carried her over his shoulder, and then laid her inside his crate.

 

She wondered what he was going to do to her.

 

“You're not gonna to kill me are you?” She questioned.

 

But as soon as Eddie took off his loin cloth, that's when she knew what he wanted. Of course she had dreamed of getting to go backstage, but she wished it had been with Papa instead. Although this would be very interesting too. Eddie was quite well endowed, which got her really excited.

 

She licked her lips at the sight, laid back, and then said, “OK, I'm ready!”

 

Eddie kneeled in front. And she decided to suck him first. She used her hands to stroke it up and down and stuck her tongue in the tip. Eddie grunted in pleasure, then picks her up to reposition her into the 69 position. She pulls off her panties and returns to sucking his cock while Eddie wagged his long demonic tongue in her pussy, which then gave her one big orgasm. His cock was softer than it looked, and the smell of spices was so enticing, even the taste of his cum was smokey yet sweet.

 

When Ghost went up on stage, Eddie moved her to where she could watch the band without being seen and took a break from fucking. They started back up again after Papa finished his speech about the female orgasm, that he usually gave before performing the song “Monstrance Clock.” Eddie laid her over a crate with her legs hanging down and spread wide so Eddie could penetrate her pussy from behind her. He thrusts to the rhythm of the guitar in the song sending her into a second orgasm.

 

After Ghost had finished their set, Iron Maiden went on stage as usual. Steve was going to warn Janick to watch his head when he runs under Eddie, but saw that he had that girl he had told Eddie to stay away from. Eddie was still thrusting from behind her.

 

“Eddie! What did I tell you!?” Steve scolded.

 

Bruce, Janick, Dave, Adrian, and Nicko weren't surprised that Eddie didn't listen to Steve, but were shocked at how bold it was of him to fuck a female fan almost out in the open.

 

Eddie responds, “At least Janick won't have to worry about getting tea bagged!”

 

Janick blushed has he remembered the embarrassing times that happened, and since the other guys chuckled at the memories of it. But it was obvious that Eddie still had a hard on. Steve was thankful that the audience only saw a costume, because the guys saw so much more.

 

“And go put yer loin cloth back on!” Steve yelled since Eddie was still naked. Eddie chuckled and flipped him off as he thrusts his pelvis to make his dick bounce up and down. Steve shook his head.

 

They still had this female fan to deal with. Steve asks, “Y'alright miss?”

 

She smiled and answered, “I'm fine, and Eddie was great! Oh, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone about him.” since she now knew that Eddie was a real being.

 

“I appreciate that. Um...there's a dressing room if you wanna get cleaned up.” Steve offered.

 

“I'm alright.” She said, then added, “Well I guess I should get back to my seat.”

 

“You can stay here if you want.” Steve said.

 

“Thanks! Tonight will be my first time seeing you guys.” She said.

 

“Well I hope you enjoy our set.” Steve said.

 

She shakes hands with the other members as they go up on stage.

 

“Alright, let's rock this house!” Bruce stated to get them pumped up for the show.

 

“Try not to get tea bagged again!” Dave said to Janick, and then laughed.

 

“Yeah, ha, ha!” Janick replied back with a glare.

 

When Eddie did come on stage, it had gone down a bit, but Janick ducked his head lower just in case. He stuck his tongue out at Dave.

 

Later that evening when the stage props were put away and being loaded into the trucks, the last thing the killer crew had to get was Eddie. It was one of the most deadly parts of the job, was getting Eddie into his box. The crew member that messed up the most that day had to put Eddie in. But this time Steve came by to help, so there'd be no casualties this time. The unlucky crew member was relieved.

 

However, when they look inside, they see that girl dressed like a nun from earlier laying in there. Steve hoped she was alive. It wouldn't be the first time Eddie has killed a groupie. Eddie would still go at it with them even when they were dead, he'd just resurrect them and they'd be just like him.

 

“Oh Eddie, I told you no.” Steve said as he shook his head.

 

He had told Eddie that he could not take this girl with him.

 

The crew member said, “I'll take care of it.”

 

But when he went to move the box, she stirred awake.

 

“Ahhh! She's not dead” the crew member screamed.

 

The girl groaned as she stretched her arms.

 

She looks around and sees Steve and says, “Oh hello again! It looks like you guys are getting ready to leave. I'll get going now.”

 

She steps out of the box.

 

“You OK?” Steve asks.

 

“Oh I'm fine! Thanks for checking on my well being. Eddie couldn't resist going at it again, and I wanted to as well. He is quite a beast! And not to worry, I could handle his size.” She answered. Earlier she thought he would be too big and was scared before he penetrated her, but he assured her that his penis would fit, and it did. She was even able to walk OK.

 

“And again, your secret is safe with me. I'm good at keeping them. I know who Papa is, and I know who the old and the new Nameless Ghouls are.” she explained.

 

Eddie comes back and says, “Hey! What are doing kicking her out?”

 

“I'm sorry Eddie, I have to go, but I had a lot of fun!” She said to him.

 

“Don't go! Come with me, there's room in here for you too.” Eddie begged the girl.

 

“Eddie no! You remember what happened the last time you did that? You can survive in there, but she can't.” Steve scolded.

 

“I'll be back in the next city, OK? I planned on following Ghost beforehand.” she said to Eddie.

 

Then she turns to the band and says, “I was here for Ghost, but you guys were great too and I'm glad I stayed!”

 

“Glad you liked us too. Consider yourself one of us now.” Bruce said.

 

“Thanks. See you guys at the next show.” she said and then walked out.

 

Steve turns to Eddie and says, “Come on, get into your box. She said she's coming back.”

 

Eddie obeys since he listens to Steve, but he wasn't happy. However, he found the panties he took off the girl earlier and was very happy. So he curled up with the panties in hand and went to sleep.

 

At the next few stops, Eddie's girl of the evening came back, but he also got a few more female Ghost fans called ghulehs to play with as they too were able to handle him.

 

Eddie was the one that got the groupies, many women, and occasionally guys. The band didn't mind Eddie being the rock star because it freed them from having to be one themselves. Not that they hadn't ever engaged in that behavior, but they quit once they got married and had children. Although occasionally they got it on with Eddie, it was one of the ways of being initiated into the band.

 

Eddie's activities kept him in a better mood and less killer crew members were getting killed. Then Papa delivered the promised gift for him, which was his very own mitre that was big enough to fit his giant head. Eddie was very happy and took more selfies of him wearing it. But soon the tour came to a close and Papa had to go back home to Sweden, and each hired member went back their separate ways.

 

Steve immediately went back out on the road with British Lion, so his daughter Lauren took Eddie back to their home in Barbados. Eddie has lived with them for years, and when Steve wasn't around, Lauren took care of him.

 

Eddie shed the Shaman persona and was back to his original form of the white hair, yellow shirt, jeans, and sneakers. It wouldn't be long until Eddie would take on a new persona, Papa would be taking a new form as well. He hoped that both bands would tour again, Eddie liked Papa, no matter which one he played. Until then, he enjoyed dressing up as him and singing along to Ghost's songs.

 

 

 


	3. Eddie's adventures with new friends

The new Ghost video is premiering, and Eddie can't wait to see it. Lauren was bringing it up on the computer.

 

“Hurry up!” Eddie ordered.

 

“Eddie, it's not going anywhere, you can watch it anytime.” Lauren said.

 

“But it's streaming!” Eddie pouted.

 

“Eddie! Behave yourself!” Steve shouted from across the living room.

 

“It's OK Dad, I got this.” Lauren said, then turns to Eddie and says, “Dad is right, you better be good or I'm taking the tablet away.”

 

Eddie sits down quietly.

 

“That's better. OK here you go!” Lauren said as she found the video and hands the tablet to Eddie.

 

Eddie squeals in excitement as the video stream starts and becomes engrossed in it. When it got to the part of the three Papa's getting killed, Eddie gasped, but Lauren assured him that they're not real like he is.

 

Meanwhile Steve gets a call from Bruce and takes it.

 

“E'llo mate, 'ow's the business seminars going?” Steve answered.

 

“Good. How's the tour plans coming along?” Bruce asked.

 

“Everything is squared away, all that's left is to get Eddie ready to go.” Steve answered.

 

“How's he doing?” Bruce asked.

 

“Right now he's watching the streaming video from Ghost, a little promo they're doing in New York City. Anyways, he's become quite obsessed with 'em.” Steve answered.

 

“I'm not surprised, I mean they are quite good. You think we should bring them on tour with us next year?” Bruce asked.

 

“We could, but don't think they need us anymore, they announced a new tour, one in New York City and LA.”

 

“Oh yeah, sounds like they're moving up alright.” Bruce said.

 

“Hold on a second.” Steve says, then asks Lauren why Eddie's crying.

 

“OK I'm back.”

 

“Everything alright?” Bruce asked.

 

“Looks like they killed off all the previous Papa's in the streaming video. Lauren's trying to assure him that it's not real.” Steve explained.

 

“He'll get over it once he meets the new Papa persona.” Bruce said.

 

“It's Cardinal now.” Steve said.

 

“Cardinal? So no Papa lV?” Bruce asked.

 

“They do have a Papa, but he's called Papa Zero.”

 

“Papa nil!” Eddie said.

 

“Papa Nil.” Steve corrected.

 

“He's like the father of all of the Papa's, and is gonna be training the Cardinal.” Eddie explained after he had calmed down.

 

Steve repeats what Eddie said.

 

“interesting concept. Anyways, I have to go now. Tell Eddie I said hi and to have fun.” Bruce said.

 

Later that evening, it was time for Eddie to go to bed. He looks over his shelf of Ghost memorabilia, which now includes the mitre that Papa lll gave him. He smiles, but then frowns in sadness.

 

After tucking himself in and closing his eyes, Eddie hears a voice.

 

“Eddie!”

 

Eddie looks around, but goes back to sleep.

 

“Eddie!” it calls out again.

 

“Huh? Who's there?” Eddie questioned as he sat up and looked around.

 

“Don't you recognize your friend?”

 

He sees Papa lll standing right in front of him.

 

“Papa! You're here! But I thought you weren't real?” Eddie excitedly said.

 

“It's true, I was only a persona before, but killing us off was the best thing they ever did!” Papa lll said.

 

“Us?” Eddie questioned.

 

Then Papa's l and ll appeared as well.

 

“And you two are real too?” Eddie eagerly asked.

 

“Why yes we are!” Papa lll answered.

 

“How?” Eddie asked.

 

“You see my friend, when they killed off our characters, it detached us from Tobias.” Papa ll explained.

 

“It allowed us to manifest into existence.” Papa l added.

 

“It's best not to overthink this. But now that we're here...you wanna hang out?” Papa lll asked.

 

“Hell yeah! What do you guys wanna do?” Eddie asked.

 

“How about a game of UNO!” Papa ll suggested as he held up a deck of UNO cards.

 

Eddie looked perplexed and replied “UNO?”

 

“I told you that was gonna sound lame!” Papa lll whispered hoarsely.

 

“Oh no, I'm not dissing this game, I just didn't expect that you guys play this. I used to play this game with all the kids of our band.” Eddie said.

 

“OK, but we could do something else, any ideas?” Papa lll asked Eddie.

 

Eddie asks, “You guys up for some mischief tonight?”

 

“What kind of mischief?” Papa l asked.

 

“Just a little pranking fun.” Eddie answered.

 

“I'm in! Who are we pranking?” Papa ll said.

 

Eddie smiles as big as the Cheshire cat.

 

Down in Hell...

 

The beast wakes up shivering.

 

“Ugh, why is it so cold down here?” he questioned as he crosses his arms.

 

When he looked out his window, there was snow everywhere.

 

“What the! What happened up there?” the beast questioned as he tried to think of what event could have caused hell to freeze over.

 

“OK, which politician changed their mind?” The beast asked himself as he thought about which hell bound politician actually did the right thing in their career.

 

He frowned as the demons and the damned were playing happily in the snow, and then a big snowball hit him. As he flung the snow off his face, he heard laughter.

 

He recognized one of the laughs and looked over.

 

“Eddie! I should've known you'd be behind this!”

 

He laughs and asks, “How do you like the snow?”

 

“I hate it! It's supposed to be hot and fiery down here!” the beast answered.

 

“I thought this place could use a change of scenery, what? Don't like it? Here I'll change it again.” Eddie said as he uses his magic to change it to a field of tall yellow flowers like in the Holy Smoke video.

 

“Stop that!” The Beast complained.

 

“This...is the beast?” Papa l asked.

 

“Yes it is.” Eddie answered.

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” the Beast asked.

 

“Sorry, it's just...you're not what we were expecting.” Papa ll

 

“Yeah, for someone who reigns in Hell, you're kinda a disappointment.” Papa lll added.

 

“WHAT!? What do you mean?” the beast asked.

 

“Thought you'd be more...you know...evil.” Papa lll answered.

 

The Beast rants, “Oh, you think I'm the one causing evil in the world? Well I got news for you! I don't make anyone do anything! But sure, blame it on the devil, it's easier than taking responsibility for your own actions! No wonder you all failed in your missions! Oh yeah, I know what you guys do. I know all about your band! Although at least the messages in the songs are more accurate than the so-called Satanic metal. And by the way...I don't listen to heavy metal, I'm a jazz fan myself. But you wanna know what is truly Satanic? Pop music! I mean think about that, what other music is as disposable and gets the metal hating parents to buy it for their kids?”

 

The beast walks away, stops to look around and sees the demons hopping around the field of flowers like Bruce in the video. He sneers and then stretches out his hands and the field of flowers turns back into fire. Demons groan in disappointment.

 

But Eddie has one last trick up his sleeve and turns the ground the beast is on into ice and he slips.

 

Eddie and the Papa's laugh.

 

“Oh ha ha! Very funny!” he spat as he gets back up”

 

Papa ll says, “Well that was interesting, but I do love jazz myself.”

 

Papa l asks, “So what's next?”

 

Eddie smiles and answers, “There's a really cool bar here, my girlfriend works there. You guys will love her! And she's a big fan too.”

 

So they head to the bar where Charlotte the harlot worked. She looks up and smiles when she sees Eddie.

 

“Hey! How's it going?” She greets.

 

“Hello love!” Eddie said, and then kisses her lips.

 

“Oh my! Are these the Papa's from Ghost?” she asks in surprise.

 

“Yes we are. You must be the famous Charlotte the harlot.” Papa ll greeted, and then took her hand and kissed it.

 

They all got a round of Trooper beer as she told them her story of how she got there. Then she gave all Papas her specialty.

 

The next morning back at Steve's house...

 

“Well that was an incredible evening. Thanks for showing us a good time.” Papa lll said.

 

“I agree! We should do this again.” Papa ll said.

 

“You're welcome! So...where you guys gonna go now?” Eddie asked.

 

“Do not worry about us, we'll find a place.” Papa l said.

 

“You guys could stay here.” Eddie said.

 

“Thanks, but he doesn't look happy though.” Papa l said as he points at Steve, who looks surprised to see the three Papas, but also looks at Eddie like he's in trouble.

 

“Oh morning Steve!” Eddie waved.

 

“Where have you been!?” Steve questioned.

 

“We went to Hell and back!” Eddie answered.

 

“Don't tell me you were pranking the Beast again.” Steve said.

 

“Yes, but it was just good fun! Just made Hell freeze over, and then covered it in flowers.” Eddie explained.

 

Looking at the Papa's, Steve asks, “Where did they come from?”

 

“Oh these guys? They're real now, just like me!” Eddie answered happily.

 

Steve figured they must've formed after the band killed the characters off.

 

“Hi.” Steve greeted them, then turns to Eddie and says, “Next time, tell me if you're going out, OK?”

 

“Yes Dad!” Eddie said sarcastically.

 

Steve shook his head and before he could tell Eddie to say goodbye to his friends and come inside, an old woman with long silver hair in a ponytail and dressed in a black suit jacket, a matching pencil skirt, and a large silver grucifix necklace resembling Ghost's logo, appeared before them, which caused Steve to flinch back.

 

“Sister Imperator!” all three Papa's yelled.

 

“Well well well! So you three are now into being!” Sister Imperator barked at them like a drill sergeant .

 

“How did you find us?” Papa lll asked.

 

“The Beast called me and told me what you four have done in Hell.” She turns to a still shocked Steve and says while pointing her bony finger at Eddie, “I'll let you deal with him, but these three are in big trouble!”

 

She marches right up to them and says, “You're coming with me! We can't have you three being spotted by the public, you're all supposed to be dead!”

 

“Does this mean we can't hang out with Eddie?” Papa lll asked.

 

She looks over at Eddie and at Steve, and answers, “We shall see. Now let's go!”

 

“Bye Eddie. We'll summon you if she lets us.” Papa ll said.

 

“I hope I can see you guys again too. Bye.” Eddie said with sadness.

 

The three Papa's follow Sister Imperator, who opens up a portal that they all walk through.

 

Steve broke his silence and says, “Just when I thought I was getting used to things, I still get surprised.”

 

Eddie replies, “I was not expecting that! I thought she was just part of the act!”

 

“Yes, it is a lot to take in. Come inside now.” Steve said.

 

“Am I gonna be punished?” Eddie asked.

 

“Not this time, but next time...do tell me if you're going to go out, especially with those guys! May have to make sure it's OK with that lady.”

 

“Sister Imperator, that's her name.” Eddie said.

 

“She was scary enough when I thought she was just a performer.” Steve commented.

 

“Eddie! There you are!” greeted Steve's two youngest daughters Faye and Maisie as they bounced around him.

 

“Morning girls!” Eddie greeted.

 

“Where did you go?” Maisie questioned.

 

“Just raising some hell in Hell.” Eddie answered.

 

“Oh Eddie!” Faye replied with a giggle.

 

“So...how about a game of UNO?” Eddie asked.

 

“Ooo! We haven't played that in a long time! I'm in.” Maisie replied.

 

So Eddie sat down with the girls and played the game.

 

 

 


End file.
